jirbafandomcom-20200215-history
Diary of Belladonna's Assistant
The Diary of Belladonna's Assistant is a key item found in Belladonna's Mansion. It is filled with notes that reveal Bowgentle was in fact, a wizard revolutionary named Belladonna. It provides a window into the mind of a person who is shrouded in myths. Flavor Text Diary of Bowgentle’s Assistant - Has a weak Arcane Lock spell on it, requires a DC 10 strength check, a Knock Spell, Dispel Magic, Mage Hand or any other appropriate spell. Entry #1 “I have just been hired as the research assistant to the legendary wizard Belladonna! I cannot believe my luck, I thought my magical prowess would go to waste in that small village. But here I am! Belladonna herself seems a bit eccentric, but I can sense I have much to learn from her.The view outside the Manor is so beautiful, the mountains and fields feel like they stretch for miles.” Entry # 2 “ A group of vagrants came by the manor today, and I admit I was inclined to shoo them away, but Belladonna welcomed them in and offered them ample food and clothes. I have never seen anyone treat strangers with such kindness, let alone people with no social merit such as our visitors.” Entry # 3 “Belladonna came home from a meeting she had in the Capital City to the East and seemed angry - I have never seen ehr like this. I asked her what went wrong and she started ranting about the King. I know the King has never been sociable, but could he really have been that bad? Entry # 4 “Belladonna started a new project today - she told me that it would solve the problems of all the Vagrants and beggars that roam the country and ‘Put that Tyrant King in his place’. I was too afraid to ask her what exactly she was working on.” Entry # 5 “I fear that Belladonna has become obsessed with her projects. She rarely comes out of her laboratory in the basement and fetches all the meals I make for her with a mage hand. I don’t remember the last time I saw her face.” Entry # 6 “I snuck into Belladonna’s library last night while she was asleep, my curiosity took over and I just had to read what she was working on. It looked like some sort of fusion of a Create Water and Control Weather spell..but there was something different. The incantation looked much more complicated than the ones I know, the resources needed to cast it seemed to be much too large for any normal spell as well.” Entry # 7 “I confronted Belladonna and she finally told me what she was working on. It’s a massive spell that would flood the capital Castle with the king, and ‘free us all from his reign’. I’m afraid she’s become a fanatic. She believes that eliminating the capital city would free us all! It would decentralize the whole country! I don’t know what to do’